


With the Rain

by NikAdair



Series: You're My Forever Loves [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week 2020, college students, lunch get together, mutual pining/obliviousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: He bit his lip, keeping his gaze on the window. He didn’t like that Kenma knew. Didn’t like that there was anything to know. But he couldn’t deny that it was a bit of a relief that someone knew, albeit without him telling them.“So, what do we do?” Kenma asked.“There’s nothing to do. Bokuto doesn’t need to know anything. There’s nothing to know,” Akaashi said, wringing his hands.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: You're My Forever Loves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864117
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102
Collections: BokuAka Week 2020





	With the Rain

It was just after two in the morning when Akaashi’s phone went off.

**Owl Boy** : Akaashi, please tell me the knight survives  
**Owl Boy** : I swear if he doesn’t I am throwing this book in the trash  
**Owl Boy** : ...okay, I won’t throw it in the trash. But he better survive!

Akaashi laughed a little, leaning back in his chair.

**Akaashi** : Just keep reading Bokuto  
**Owl Boy** : Why are you still awake at two in the morning??  
**Akaashi** : Why are you still awake at two in the morning?  
**Owl Boy** : ...touché. But you should go to sleep. It’s too late to be up

He rubbed his eyes a little, looking back at his laptop. He had his writing drive open, the white screen too bright in the dim light of his lamp. He’d been staring at it for the past half hour, trying to get himself to actually start writing.

**Akaashi** : I could say the same to you. But it seems that you don’t need that much sleep to be so energetic  
**Owl Boy** : Is that a compliment? Because I’m taking it as one

Akaashi laughed, shaking his head.

**Akaashi** : Take it as you want  
**Owl Boy** : Then I’m definitely taking it as a compliment  
**Akaashi** : Go back to reading

He put his phone down, looking back up at his laptop. Maybe he should just wait to write until morning. Well, afternoon. There was no way he was waking up before eleven. He clicked onto his calendar, looking over upcoming dates and events.

He had a few writing events that had check ins due in the coming weeks, but none were too pressing. Not something to stress about. And then there was that afternoon. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” Akaashi muttered, rubbing his forehead. He’d forgotten that he was meeting up with Bokuto and his friends to get lunch. And of course he’d forgotten. Which rarely happened.

**Akaashi** : I’m heading to bed. Don’t stay up too late  
**Owl Boy** : Yes sir!

Akaashi shook his head with a soft laugh before closing his laptop and walking to his bed. He plugged in his phone and crawled under the blanket, reading through a fanfic one of his friends had sent him until he fell asleep.

-.-.-

“Akaashi, welcome,” Kenma said, peeking around Kuroo’s side. Kuroo looked over and smiled, and Akaashi smiled back.

“I take it Bokuto is late as usual?” he said, walking over to the pair. Kenma rolled his eyes and nodded, turning back down to his phone.

“God only knows where he’s at. I swear he has the worst sense of time,” Kuroo said with a laugh.

“You don’t even know,” Akaashi muttered. Kuroo cocked an eyebrow and he bit his lip, his face flushing slightly. “Nothing.”

“If you say so. Should we just find somewhere to sit and wait for him?” Kuroo asked, shifting his weight to one foot, jostling Kenma, who glared at him.

“That might be best. Poor Kenma here looks like he might fall over any second,” Akaashi said, earning his own glare from the smaller boy.

“He wouldn’t be like this if he’d just go to sleep like a normal person,” Kuroo said, ushering them towards one of the tables near the window. Kenma muttered something about playing video games, and both Kuroo and Akaashi laughed.

They settled in at the table -- Kuroo and Kenma on one side and Akaashi on the other -- and Akaashi looked outside, watching rain fall against the pavement. He’d been up briefly when it was sunny and bright outside, but he’d gone back to sleep and woken up to grey skies and rain. It was somber and calming, which was nice after the brief episode of panic he’d had the night before.

He saw someone run by, barely missing the flash of grey hair that poked out from under their hood, and he smiled a little. The bell over the door rang as it swung open, and the person nearly slipped and fell. They caught themselves on the handle, jerking the door against the door.

Akaashi turned back towards Kuroo and Kenma with a laugh. “Seems Bokuto is here.” They all looked towards the door, watching as Bokuto apologized to the lady at the counter over and over, his hood having fallen in his fall. The lady looked more concerned that he’d almost fallen than she was that he was apologizing.

“Yo! Bokuto!” Kuroo half shouted, waving over at him. Bokuto turned, his apologetic expression quickly shifting to excitement. He apologized once more before basically running over.

“Kuroo! Kenma! Akaashi!” he said, shaking his wet hair.

“Come on Bo, could you not?” Kuroo said with a scowl. Akaashi smiled at the nickname, stowing it away for later.

“Sorry Kuroo,” Bokuto said, pushing his hair back as he sat down next to him. “I’m really sorry I’m so late. I overslept and then it started raining and--”

Akaashi put a hand on his arm, and he stopped talking. He didn’t miss the way his face flushed, and he felt his own flush as well “It’s alright Bokuto. We’re just glad you’re here.”

Kenma gave him a look and he cocked an eyebrow slightly. Akaashi frowned a little and Kenma looked back down at his phone. “Since you’re late, you’re paying for lunch,” Kenma said. Bokuto made a noise but sighed in defeat.

Kuroo and Bokuto got up and walked over to the counter, leaving Kenma and Akaashi at the table. Kenma looked up at him again, eyes scanning his face. “Is there something wrong Kenma?” Akaashi asked, feeling a little nervous being under his calculating gaze.

“Tell me Akaashi, how late was Bokuto up?” Kenma asked, putting his phone on the table.

“I’m not sure what you mean,” he said, feeling his face flush again.

Kenma cocked an eyebrow, clearly not believing him. “So the fact that I got a text from Bokuto at 2:30 this morning saying, and I quote, ‘Akaashi went to bed and now I’m alone with this stressful book’ means nothing?”

Akaashi’s face heated up and he looked out the window. “I never said it meant nothing,” he said. “All I meant by it was that I didn’t know what you meant by your question. I don’t know how late he was up. Like you said, I went to bed before he did.”

“Akaashi, I know Kuroo and Bokuto may be a bit dense, but please, give me some credit.”

“I don’t know what you’re implying.”

“The fact that your face is red and you won’t look at me does.”

He bit his lip, keeping his gaze on the window. He didn’t like that Kenma knew. Didn’t like that there was anything to know. But he couldn’t deny that it was a bit of a relief that someone knew, albeit without him telling them.

“So, what do we do?” Kenma asked.

“There’s nothing to do. Bokuto doesn’t need to know anything. There’s nothing to know,” Akaashi said, wringing his hands. A nervous habit. Something he’d been trying to quit. Not that he’d been too successful with it.

“I don’t know if that’s truly the case,” Kenma said quietly. He looked over to him, but he was buried in his phone, and he didn’t explain further. He looked towards the counter, seeing Kuroo and Bokuto laughing at something while they grabbed their food. Seeing him smile made his heart flutter on a normal day, but given that his hair was slicked back and starting to curl every which way, it literally felt like there were butterflies in his chest.

But there was no way Bokuto could ever feel the same towards him. There was nothing special about him. Nothing that made him stand out above anyone else. Hell, he didn’t even know if Bokuto liked guys like that. That thought made his face heat up again, and he turned back to the window.

“Alright, food’s here!” Bokuto half shouted, being shushed by Kuroo.

“Bo, please, we’re out in public. Use your inside voice,” Kuroo said, sitting back next to Kenma. Bokuto sat next to Akaashi, and he peeked over to see a light blush dusting his cheeks. He bit his lip, finding it really cute.

“Sorry Kuroo,” he said sheepishly.

Food was passed around the table to everyone, and they were fairly quiet for a while, all engrossed in their food rather than actually holding a conversation, for which Akaashi was thankful for. Oddly enough, it was Kenma that broke the silence.

“So Bokuto, what book had you so entertained that you were up well into the morning?” Kenma asked, his eyes flicking between Akaashi and Bokuto before returning to his phone. Akaashi glanced to his right. Bokuto’s face was red again, and his hands were fidgeting a little.

“Well, it’s one of the books Akaashi picked out for me,” he said, his voice quiet (well, quiet for him). “I got to a part in the book that was really stressful and intense and I wanted to know what happened after and I kept reading and the next thing I knew, it was really late. Early? Whatever, doesn’t matter.” He laughed a little. “But I promise I didn’t mean to be up for so long. I just really like the book…”

He trailed off, biting his lip, and looked down at the table. Akaashi swore he saw Bokuto glance over at him, but it was so quick that he thought maybe he’d imagined it. Regardless of whether he did imagine it or not, it made his heart stop for a second and his face heat up, and he looked out the window, which seemed to be a common occurrence.

“There’s nothing wrong with being pulled into a good book,” Kuroo said. “Kenma can attest to finding me up all night reading. Not that he’s much better.” Akaashi saw Kenma’s reflection shoot Kuroo a glare, and Kuroo laughed. “I’m just glad you did eventually get some sleep.”

He saw Bokuto’s reflection nod, his normal smile starting to form, and he smiled a little. He ignored the look Kenma’s reflection gave him.

By the time they’d finished eating, it’d stopped raining and the clouds had started to break. They walked out, and Kenma and Kuroo took a moment to bask in the warmth of the sun, much like cats do (which Akaashi had learned was what Bokuto referred to them as). “I should probably get Kenma home before he starts to fall asleep,” Kuroo said. Kenma had indeed started to fall asleep while they were at lunch despite the effort he made to fight it.

“That might be good. He looks like he could use it,” Akaashi said. Kenma grunted but leaned against Kuroo, using him as support. “It was nice to see you two again.”

“Likewise. See you later.” Kuroo waved as he and Kenma started down the street, leaving him and Bokuto.

“I should probably be getting home too. I have some writing things I need to take care of,” Akaashi said, looking over at Bokuto.

“I wanna finish that book today. I’ll text you?” Bokuto said, a brief flicker of what looked to be hope flashing through his eyes.

“Of course. See you later Bokuto.”

“Bye Kaashi!” Akaashi’s face lit up from the nickname and he turned, waving to Bokuto as he walked towards the bus stop. So maybe he had a teensy, tiny, little crush on him. And maybe he was hopeful that Bokuto liked him back. But what was the harm in hoping?

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two of BokuAka Week 2020!  
> The prompt I used was Mutual Pining/Obliviousness, and I really hope I did this prompt justice.  
> It's connected to Day One but not too connected, so if you haven't read it, it's not that big a deal (but I still think you should).  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
